Dear Journal
by A'isha Ishtar
Summary: It all started as a stupid suggestion from his soon to be stepmother. The only reason he took it was thanks to his boredom. He hates it, he really does, but it's the one thing that makes him feel normal. He can't stop now. Gaara centric.
1. Home Sick

**Hey everybody! How ya doin'? :D**

**I've just gotten my wisdom teeth removed and am doing better than I thought I would. I'm still in quite a bit of pain though, so I'm attempting to cheer myself up by writing something funny. Namely something about Gaara because I have been in a raging Gaara mood for the past I-don't-know-how-long. XD**

**This was inspired by "Signed: From Your Not So Loyal Author" by The Kazekage of Suna. Go read that, it's absolutely hilarious! Took my mind off being nervous about my surgery last night, lol, so I thank the author for the laughs and distractions! :)**

**I decided to start this before the Chunin Exams, because I can't decide if I like preteen Gaara or Kazekage Gaara better. This way I don't have to choose and I get to progress! :D**

**So mostly his journal entries will revolve around his "adventures" with Temari and Kankuro, as well as with my OC Kizuna, who is going to be marrying his father. She wants to act like a real mother to Gaara, but as you might imagine he's not so fond of the idea. XD**

**Most of it's going to be humor, but I'll be throwing you a few sad/angsty parts here and there, so I'm keeping the genres as "humor" and "family". I'll be sure to warn you in the previous chapter if an entry is going to be sad.**

**Enough of my obnoxious author's note! Enjoy Gaara's diary - erm, JOURNAL, everyone! :)**

* * *

**September 7**

_ACHOO!_

*sniff* Excuse me. I've not feeling very well at the moment...

In fact, that's precisely why I'm writing in this stupid journal. Thanks to my soon-to-be stepmother, Kizuna (who apparently thinks hugging me and being smothering will keep the Shukaku under control), I'm spending the entire day on the couch. That insane lunatic has trapped me in the house because "ninja training is too strenuous when you're sick." She's also warned Kankuro and Temari to keep their distance from me. (Not that they need a reason.) And I quote: "He's very contagious, you wouldn't want to catch his cold."

*cough* I don't know if I've mentioned it yet, but I hate my life.

I suppose she does have a point; I'm miserable. I'm tired, my body can't decide whether it wants to be hot or cold, my muscles are sore, I've got a killer headache, I can barely speak, my nose is runny, and I think I'm running a fever. Not to mention that I'm sure I can't go more than five minutes without coughing or sneezing. Even if I tried to train, I'd just end up looking ridiculous... and probably killing someone.

So yeah.

Since I'm stuck on the couch and there's nothing on TV, I'm bored out of my skull. Mostly I've just been sitting here and glaring at _Dora the Explorer._ (I mean, how stupid is this kid? You have a _map_ for a reason, dumbass. _Use it._) I've tried not to let Shukaku into my thoughts, but if you've ever been cooped up because you're sick, you'll understand that even a demon's ideas start to sound fun after a while.

Eventually Kizuna came in to give me a blank book, with my name written on the front and a little lock on the side, along with a matching pen that also had my name on it. She told me it was a diary, and suggested that it might help me from developing cabin fever if I could write down whatever I was thinking.

She ended her speech by smiling in that oblivious way of hers, as if I couldn't kill her by just raising my hand. She then ruffled my hair, and skipped off into the kitchen to make me soup for about the millionth time.

I wasn't even going to try it, but Shukaku's only suggestion was "Get off your butt and go kill somebody, kit! You're sick, so what? Getting weak, you little pansy?" So I figured it would be worth a shot if I could manage to drown him out. I don't know if you've noticed, but he's probably the most annoying being in the entire universe. Having him inside my head is literally the equivalent of a misbehaving child running their fingernails down a chalkboard every two minutes just because they think your pained reaction is funny.

So... here's my first entry. It's not very long or eventful. Looking over it, I think it's just my fever being a complainer. I guess it's even more boring than lying on the couch being sick with an overbearing not-yet stepmom trying to take care of you when you wish she'd just leave you alone.

Also, this isn't a diary. It's a journal.

Call it a diary and I'll Sand Coffin you into next - _ACHOO!_

...

*sigh* I'm not very threatening when I'm sick, am I?

_-Gaara_

* * *

**I'm off to write more! This is so fun!**

**I'll gladly take any suggestions, if you've got them! I need to keep refreshing my brain to keep these entries funny.**

**Hope you liked so far!**

**Thanks for reading! ^^**


	2. Doctor's Office

**OH BLAH. This isn't turning out to be very funny, is it? XD**

**Well I like writing it anyway. Gets my mind off of my pain from wisdom teeth removal. Plus Gaara's freaking adorable!**

**I guess it actually is more about Gaara's relationship with Kizuna and his siblings than much else. But I'm hoping it'll still be cute and funny anyway.**

**Maybe I just need some ideas and inspiration...?**

**XD Okay I'll stop dropping hints! Hope you enjoy Gaara's interesting visit to the doctor**

* * *

**September 9**

Hey, me again. Just thought I'd fill you in on what happened with my day: it was a horrible, wretched day and if I don't vent about it, I think I'll lose control. And I'm really not in the mood to do that today.

Also, I might be drifting in and out of consciousness by now so pardon me if I don't make much sense.

So, my cold hasn't been getting any better. *cough cough* In fact, it's gotten worse. The body aches have become nearly unbearable, plus I can't smell _anything._ This morning I was lying on the couch, moaning and threatening anyone who even tried to come near me with a thermometer. Kizuna didn't seem to mind, and managed to take my temperature even with my sand wrapped around her waist.

She's either very brave and stubborn or very stupid and reckless. My head is too foggy to try and decide which at this point.

After carefully taking my temperature and convincing me to let go of her for the sake of chakra conservation, she clicked her tongue several times while commenting that my fever had gotten higher. She then lightly patted my cheek and announced, "I'll take you to the doctor this afternoon, honey" before turning to call the pediatric clinic and schedule an appointment for me.

"Pediatric" implying children, and "clinic" implying medical professionals. It even goes hand-in-hand for me; I've hated doctors ever since I was a child, and nothing's changed. I don't care much for children either.

I planned to go kicking and screaming, but as I was still feeling crappier than ever, Kizuna had no trouble picking me off the couch. *sniffle* She even went so far as to dress me warmly, making me leave my gourd at home. I was still dazed from the fever, so I just mumbled something I can't even remember (probably about killing her in her sleep if she made me go outside) and let her walk me out.

Let me tell you something, and I assure you I'm not lying: The doctor's office is _hell on Earth._ It was so busy in the waiting room that I couldn't even find a chair. Kizuna offered to let me sit on her lap, but I refused - as I'm almost thirteen years old, not six - eventually settling for just sitting on the floor and lying my head on the table covered with puzzles. I tried not to fall asleep, but apparently I was so tired that she had to gently nudge me with her foot a few times to keep me awake.

While I was busy sitting there, hoarding the tissue box and being an exhausted, sniffly, red-eyed snot machine, one of the little kids walked up to me and patted my back. I was actually a little grateful for the sweet gesture of an innocent child... until I discovered it was just a distraction so he could slip a couple of crayons down my shirt.

Needless to say, Kizuna was less than thrilled when she had to literally _drag_ _me_ into the doctor's office to keep me from Sand Burying the little brat. I also managed to throw the crayons back at his oddly-proportioned head, which I think strangely satisfied me more than killing him would have. All while the child's terrified mother pulled him out of the clinic altogether and was probably planning on never coming back.

I guess that means I won.

Even the doctor was afraid to look at me. It was only when Kizuna gave him a horribly withering glare and demanded, "Treat. My. Stepson. _Now,_" in the most intimidating voice I'd heard from her, that he even got close enough to examine me. I made faces when he used the otoscope in my ears, which made her giggle; it truly was uncomfortable, and even though her laugh was annoying it made me feel the least bit better that I wasn't truly going through this alone. If I was, I probably would have killed the doctor by now.

I hated the tongue depressor, as well as when I was made to tilt my head up so he could look inside my nose and check my neck for swelling. The strep test nearly made me vomit. The stethoscope was the worst... it was icy against my chest and back, especially when I was already, for some reason, freezing.

In the end, he gave Kizuna a prescription for a strong cold medicine I had to take every six hours. I also was instructed to take it easy and drink plenty of fluids. I mentally groaned, knowing my soon-to-be stepmother would fuss all over me; assault me with the medicine as soon as it was time for it, force soup and tea down my throat whether I wanted it or not, and also she probably wouldn't hesitate to strap me to the couch if I even _thought_ about doing anything that would hinder the healing process.

She nearly had to carry me back, as by that point I was sick of the whole business and just wanted to go home. I honestly would have used my sand to keep her away the second she tried to touched me, if I didn't think it would make me dizzy to do so.

I collapsed on the couch when we got back, too worn out by the day's events to do much else. When she brushed her hand against the back of my neck and told me, "Don't worry, sweetie, I'll take care of you," I secretly took just a the tiniest bit of pleasure in it. For once in my life, someone wasn't running away from me when I needed help. Of course, I would have immensely preferred to be alone and take care of myself... but if she was offering, even if it was just because she wanted my approval before she married my father, I suppose it was a nice gesture.

I mean... that's what mothers do, isn't it?

After Kankuro and Temari came down the stairs, Kizuna quickly shooed them off to go pick up my medicine. I think she figured they'd only bother me so she wanted to get them out of the house for a while. With that it was just me and her.

I have to tell you, Journal... even though I find her constant trying to give affection _extremely_ annoying... being the only two people in the house with her wasn't so bad. I mean, it's not so easy to tolerate when I'm well... but I think it might be just what I need when I'm feeling sick. Nobody else bothers to care for me; it's different and I guess kind of... "nice"... to have her doing it.

Now if you'll excuse me I need to go wash my hands' mouths out with soap. I can't believe I just wrote that word.

I'm still going to fight her about the soup though. Why is it that she can make everything else taste amazing... sandwiches, tea, even _meatloaf_ which I usually hate... but she somehow screws up soup?

_-Gaara_

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Haha, I really love Kizuna. I've become attached to her...**

**Thanks for reading! ^^**


End file.
